


Laughter and Healing

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Female, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Foundation, Healthy Relationships, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Missionary Position, Naegiri - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Role Reversal, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trauma, bottom makoto, coming together, dominant kirigiri, female top, top kirigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Makoto Naegi may look like the epitome of confidence at the top of Future Foundation. Behind the scenes, he struggles with the killing game that changed his life. Luckily, Kyoko Kirigiri is the kindest dominant girlfriend and knows exactly how to bring him back.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Relationships [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456999
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Laughter and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I totally believe that Kirigiri is a top and Makoto is a switch, bottom preferred. Kirigiri always has controls during sex, but she's still a loving girlfriend who can adjust for her boyfriend. It's that headcanon that gave rise to this fic!
> 
> This is my first time writing an alpha female in a heterosexual relationship, I hope you enjoy it! :D

Makoto Naegi was the world's beacon of hope by day. He had become the Ultimate Hope to the public, rising from just an ordinary student to one that everyone the world had their eyes on as an example. He was the leader of Future Foundation, survivor of the Hope’s Peak killing game, and dismantled despair wherever he went. When he spoke, Makoto spoke with confidence and power. Everyone respected him, everyone loved him, everyone wanted to be him.

Of course, Kyoko Kirigiri was no exception to this. As Makoto's classmate and fellow survivor of the Hope’s Peak killing game, she also stood alongside Makoto and Byakuya Togami as the leaders of the Future Foundation. She was looked upon as an elite of the world and was idolized by many for her progressive and pacifistic views.

She also had something that no one else had: Makoto’s heart. Makoto had confessed to her that he had loved her long before they started the fight against Junko’s influence throughout the world. He told her that he had practiced asking her several times before asking her on a date, saying that he felt bashful about it even now. Of course, others found out about it and they became somewhat of a celebrity couple.

From the outside, the couple appeared to exude power, perfection, and knowledge. Kirigiri showed professionalism and Makoto showed courage against oppression. While that was true on the outside, behind the scenes, no one else saw Makoto's weaker side when things got too intense.

Makoto also suffered from severe PTSD, brought upon by watching his classmates be executed brutally one by one by his proper deduction. Blood and death were triggers for him, and their job involved lots of it. Sometimes he had flashbacks and would go catatonic for long periods of time. He had also developed anxiety and depression from the constant stress of being a ‘savior’ and took several pills a day to cope. Kirigiri watched it happen as Makoto only trusted her and Byakuya with his medical information. Kirigiri lived with him, so she experienced everything he went through firsthand.

Kirigiri spent hours and days out of the public eye with her boyfriend when he felt worse. She'd spend hours by his side, talking to him and holding his hand while they simply sat or lay side by side. Makoto was receptive to her sometimes, sometimes he wasn't. Sometimes, he'd break down and cry on really bad days.

Kirigiri always asked him then, as he had asked her to, if he wanted her to take the responsibility from him. Makoto meant this emotionally, physically, and psychologically. Sometimes he wanted Kirigiri to dominate and remind him that he wasn't alone and that he wasn’t broken. She would do this in a variety of ways, with her words, with her actions, and her mannerisms. She'd do everything from massages, to kisses, to assurance of his talent.

Typically before his confidence returned, he'd ask Kirigiri for even more. They had made it a routine to have sex when Makoto was of sound mind to give consent and to let Kirigiri take the power and burden from him. It could be seen as power play, to them it was much more. It was an activity for fun, release, healing, and role changing. 

Kirigiri was the only one in the entire world who knew that Makoto liked being fucked by her. She even had a special strapon custom made just for him. It was just big enough to fill him to the brim but also provide pleasure as she saw fit.

Kirigiri knew everything about Makoto's body and what it took to make him feel submissive and cared for. She knew exactly where the erogenous zones on his body were, she made sure to kiss and bite at each one slowly and methodically to make him moan. She knew how to rub his nipples to elicit heavy breathing. She knew how to grind her knee against his dick in just the right way to make him cry her name. She knew the right words to make him beg, and then she knew what to say to remind him that she would be his protector in every sense. She knew exactly how to finger her boyfriend to make him cry out, arch up, and buckle under her. She knew the right words to say if he started feeling weak or started sobbing. She also knew how he liked being fucked, and she would fuck him into the bed every time to remind him that weakness didn't have to be painful. 

Makoto typically enjoyed missionary position, because he wanted to watch Kirigiri as she soothed his anxiety. He wanted to watch her dominate and make him feel more comfortable. He enjoyed her kisses after every time she got him to repeat his mantras of self acceptance. He loved how she pushed his knees up when he was close and he loved how she plowed into his ass. He loved watching her breathe heavily and he loved watching her breasts bounce as she pleasured him. He loved feeling full, it was comforting. He liked how Kirigiri would occasionally run her fingers down his bobbing shaft or his balls, just to make sure he wasn't nodding off or going catatonic. He smiled when she occasionally left a hickey in unseen places that he’d definitely feel later.

They both enjoyed watching the other cum. They enjoyed cumming together and Kirigiri had gotten good at finding Makoto's prostate with her strapon. They dug their nails into each other’s arms to signify they were close without using any words. They would open their eyes if they’d closed them and look at each other as they both tipped over the edge. Makoto always moaned out sharply when he came, and Kirigiri grunted softly.

Kirigiri always knew Makoto was back to normal when he’d laugh after he came. Makoto had a habit of doing that, and his laughter was lively and contagious. It always made Kirigiri smile and kiss him. They'd often kiss much longer than they'd fuck, and Kirigiri liked that. She loved seeing Makoto smile and hold her like she was his entire world. 

The night would often be followed up by a warm bath and snacks on the couch while the couple binged Netflix. Makoto was a fan of buttery popcorn, Kirigiri liked fruit leather or spicy chips. They'd often sleep on the couch together, their spirits completely healed.

Of course, the following day they'd return and take down despair once again with just as much fervor as the day before. They would stand again as leaders of the Future Foundation. They did it together. Kirigiri was his strength, and Makoto was grateful every day for her.


End file.
